


Numbers, numbers (who cares about them)

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves says fuck toxic masculinity, Not Beta Read, Pre-Season/Series 01, References to Drugs, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Teenage angst and (some) siblings who aren't scared of feelings. That's all."Who cares if you're Number Two?" Klaus smiles sweetly, like baring his soul to Diego doesn't scare him at all."
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 64





	Numbers, numbers (who cares about them)

**Author's Note:**

> So, English isn't my first language and this fic isn't beta read, so if you'd find any mistakes please let me know!  
> Comments and critiques are deeply appreciated. Thank you! ❤️

Dad makes them run for what it seems like an eternity and even if Diego doesn’t really need to breathe, he’s still panting when he reaches the start.

He arrives second, because of course he does. Allison’s a step behind him, two and three and then _Six_ because Klaus arrives last, gangly limbs moving with no real intent other than spite. _Look how much I don’t care, daddy dearest_. To nobody’s surprise, Luther is the winner, and now Diego is utterly pissed off. With his brother, yes, but with himself as well. How could he become Number One if he can’t even outrun Luther…?

"Who cares if you're Number Two?" Klaus's wasted as usual, so high he's way above the damned hierarchy engraved in their _names_ that Diego hates with his whole being. He smiles sweetly, bloodshot eyes unexpectedly sharp. "You still get to be the Number One in my heart" he says conversationally, adding a single-shoulder shrug for good measure like it’s just another thing he said, like baring his soul to Diego doesn't scare him at all (Diego couldn't, the simple thought is terrifying enough).

He shouldn’t give him credit, but he wants to believe so, he closes an eye about Klaus’ current state of intoxication and allows the warm feeling to wash over him, soothing the anger and the disappointment… and then his moron of a sibling laughs a little, and adds "You'll just have to share that space with Ben, you know."

Diego shakes his head, grinning. "I think we can make it work."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, the old classic: waking up in the middle of the night to write down a couple sentences to finish what was born as a single-sentence fic, after you haven't been able to write anything new for months. How does my brain even work...?!
> 
> Also, I'm deciding whether I should use they/them pronouns for _my_ Klaus, but be aware he's still supposed to be non-binary here. I mean, Rob himself made it canon...


End file.
